Talk:Manual of Focus
Does anyone know how this Tome interacts with other Tomes? Will I be allowed to redistribute stats and skill points granted by Tomes of Skill and Sundry, or will those skills and stat points disappear? Similarly, how does the Tome treat Stat points gained in the Fade during the Circle of Magi quest? 19:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC)WFUBMC :Does anyone know how this Tome interacts with other Tomes? Yes. :Will I be allowed to redistribute stats and skill points granted by Tomes of Skill and Sundry? Yes. :Similarly, how does the Tome treat Stat points gained in the Fade during the Circle of Magi quest? Positively. IN 19:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sry have to Disagree on u with that. My char about 2 hours in Awakening has 193 points in total upon Lv.28; But using the Tome lowers this to 188. Kitsune Ayanami 19:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I respecced as soon as I started and got 104 points with the disk 360 version. Perhaps it was reduced, I didn't do the addition, but 99 is clearly not the max. Tivadar 22:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Just verified that 104 was the correct number. Can anyone confirm this bug with the 360 version, and do you have the disk or the DLC? On the PS3 version, I had about 200 points. I respec-ed and got the level up menu twice. First with 150 points to distribute, then again with 50 points. (I was a mage and went a little crazy with Arcane Tomes in DAO) --Rival grace 10:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) How do I use the Manual of focus? Is it like the Tome of Arcane Technique where you highlight it and then press A to use the item? Because when i highlight the item the "use item" button (A) is greyed out not allowing me to use it. Same with all of the other characters. About the Bug on PC version I tried Manual of Focus with an imported warden, each time I consumed a Manual, I got one additional Skill and one additional Talent. I guess this is because the program doesn't properly subtract the preselected Skill and Talent from Origin? I did all tests naked. Version 1.03 PC. --Megasun (talk) 06:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::on a new game i respecced nathanial howe and made a mistake, on a second respec he had one additional talent point. ::Imported (from correct Origins save) a mage warden, lvl 22 (when I used the manual I was lvl 24). When using a Manual of Focus, I am missing 10! attribute points. I wrote down my values before use: From top to bottom (unequipped all things, all slots where empty, no clothing or weapons): 16,17,51,66,21,17. After using the manual I was missing 10 points, could not bring the last two values up the previous value. I only wanted to reassing skill points, spells ant attributes should be as before - unusable for me. Pity, because I will never learn runecrafting this way... The information listed above is outdated. There are no problems with the Manual of Focus on PC version 1.05. No extra attribute points, no missing points / talents / skills either. Tested many times both on imported lvl 25 characters and on the teammates (up to lvl 35). Case closed, at least on PC. --Paul 987 (talk) 22:24, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Fix for using Manual on Companions Did some searching around and saw people complaining about this on several forums, but not many with helpful suggestions. I got it to work (on PS3) by unequipping all of a companion's items. The problem may have something to do with equipment that has a stat requirement, like most weapons and armor. Son Goharotto (talk) 03:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Leliana's Song In case anyone was wondering, you can't use the additem script to add one of these in Leliana's Song, the script shows Success but no item is added. Shame, as her skill distribution is crap. Lulzes (talk) 22:41, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Sounds bad - I remember that Leliana in this DLC is weak and needs to be respecialized. And the whole DLC is pretty challenging because of that (likely more so than the Golems of Amgarrak with the proper imported Warden). --Paul 987 (talk) 22:30, January 30, 2016 (UTC)